Primera vez
by Liss Bernetlyss
Summary: Drabbles  Por que siempre hay una primera vez para Todo...
1. Chapter 1

Primera Vez…

Disclameir: Heroes y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, por que si me pertenecieran llevaria el apellido Petrelli o Gray XD, no escribo con animos de lucro ni nada por el estilo, pura y sana diversión.

Personajes: Gabriel "Sylar" Gray y Claire Bennet

Genero: General/Romance

Autora: Artemis K. Wolf

Recomendaciones: Ninguna

Comentarios: Bueno, pues este es el primer de varios Drabbles que escribire de Heroes, todos sobre "primeras veces", por que siempre hay una primera vez para todo, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar reviews al final.

Claire observo a Gabriel, al cruel asesino que habia matado a su padre biologico y no pudo evitar tragar saliva, lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, era una de esas cosas que su padre le habia dicho que nunca hiciera y mucho menos con el: Sylar.

- relajate – le dijo el con aquella voz amable suya – puedes hacerlo – le prometio y ella asintio.

El estaba tranquilo como si se tratase de lo mas normal del mundo, pero para ella, para Claire Bennet, aquella era su primera vez, no podia creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, iba en contra de todos sus principios, iba en contra de todas las reglas del mundo, estaba mal, penado por la ley.

- no – dijo la rubia alejandose un poco de Sylar, no mas bien de Gabriel.

- nadie nos descubrira – le susurro el al oido y la rubia se estremecio.

- pero la camara – insistio ella y el suspiro.

- esta bien, aun no estas preparada – dijo el.

- esta bien… estoy lista – le aseguro pegandose al cuerpo de aquel cruel asesino, sintiendo su respiración cerca de su rostro, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorriendole la nuca, metio la mano en aquel lugar con cuidado y entonce el hablo

- espera – le dijo el al oido y claire se detuvo al instante. – quitale el seguro – le indico y ella asintio, movio lentamente la mano y desabrocho el seguro, luego lo saco de aquel lugar con cuidado

Estaba suave.

- guardalo –murmuro el y ella bajo la mirada para observalo un momento, era rosa – guardalo - insistio el y ella obedecio, trago saliva y comenzo a caminar como si nada, unos momentos después el la alcanzaba en el auto.

- Ves, nada malo ha pasado – dijo el encendiendo el carro y ella suspiro, saco el objeto que acababa de robar de la tienda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Por que justamente… esto? – dijo remarcando la ultima palabra y señalando el conjunto de ropa interior de marca distinguida.

- La vida es corta, disfrutala – le aseguro el con media sonrisa, manejando ya por la carretera – ademas…se te vera bien – agrego con picardia y ella desvio la mirada.

Era la primera vez que robaba, y habia robado un conjunto de ropa interior Victoria Secret's, todo por culpa de él y su nueva filosofia de "La vida es corta", aun cuando ambos iban a vivir eternamente.

Comentarios finales: espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review, comentario o como quieran llamarle, no es nada difícil es solo de presionarle al boton de "review this story" y pues escribir que les a parecido el drabble, sin mas me despido.

Suya.

Artemis K. Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Primera vez

Comentarios: Bueno, este cap esta inspirado… en mi hermano, que hizo sufrir mucho a mis padres cuando era bebe, inspirado en todas las parejas primerizas y no tan primerizas, espero que lo disfruten.

Personajes: Peter Petrelli X Katherine Monroe

Disclameir: Heroes y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Katherine es de mi invencion al igual que los niños llorones xD, no escribo con animo de Lucro, nada mas un poquito de diversión.

Genero: Romance

Artemis K. Wolf

Un bebe estaba llorando.

Peter sabia de antemano que se trataba de Ethan, Ethan siempre lloraba cuando se despertaba, y se despertaba con cualquier ruido a diferencia de su hermano Gemelo Nathan, el parecia una piedra mientras dormia, afuera podia haber un terremoto, pero el pequeño Nathan no se levantaria, a menos que fuese para con un golpe nada sutil callar a su hermano.

- Peter – le llamo su esposa golpeandolo con el codo.

Peter se lo penso un segundo, seguro que Ethan se cansaria de llorar y se dormiria o su madre se levantaria lo cargaria y lo haria dormir, no tenia por que levantarse, solo tenia que hacerse el dormido el tiempo suficiente para que Katherine se cansara de golpearlo con su codo y se levantara a callar a su hijo.

- Cariño, se que estas despierto – dijo Katherine con voz cansada, pero el no se inmuto, se qiedo estatico en su lugar – Estas conteniendo la respiración, asi que ya levantate – le dijo astutamente su mujer y no pudo fingir mas, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la cuna, donde estaba el pequeño Ethan llorando con toda la fuerza que le brindaban sus pequeños pulmoncitos.

- Ya tranquilo – le dijo suavemente levantandolo de la cuna, casi de inmediato Nathan se levanto y al ver a su hermano en brazos de su padre, comenzo a llorar para que le pusieran atención.

- Ya voy – dijo Katherine desde su cama y se levanto, fue hasta la cuna y en cuanto el pequeño nathan la reconocio alzo sus manitas pidiendo ser abrazado, de inmediato su deseo se hizo realidad, su madre lo abrazo suavemente.

-Te vez cansada – dijo Peter viendola abrazar a Nathan.

- Lo estoy – dijo ella paseandose por la habitacion arrullando a Nathan, volvio la mirada a Ethan, el pequeño niño lo veia con curiosidad, sonrio suavemente y el niño lo imito, luego lo comenzo a mecer y el niño comenzo a cerrar sus ojitos lentamente.

Cuando Ethan estaba dormido se giro para ver a su esposa, estaba parada bajo un tragaluz por donde se colaban unos rayos de luz lunar, se veia hermosa, tenia el cabello largo hasta media espalda de color castaño con tonos miel, sus ojos eran de color celeste cielo, piel era semi-bronceada y lucia de veinte y pocos años, su sonrisa se ensancho aun maíz eso era posible.

- Estos – dijo ella señalando primero las ojeras bajo sus orbes celestes y luego a los bebes que ahora dormian apaciblemente – Son Culpa tuya – dijo en voz baja y el se rio y fue a dejar a Ethan en la cuna, un momento después Katherine dejaba a Nathan junto a su hermano.

- Shh – dio ella y camino de puntitas de regreso a la cama con Peter siguiendola.

- Me declaro culpable – dijo Peter jugando y besandola cuando estaban ya en la cama.

- La jueza decidira un castigo – dijo ella siguiendole el juego, olvidandose ambos por completo de los dos bebes que ahora estaban dormidos.

Ambos sonrieron con picardia y comenzaron a besarse lenta y apasionadamente, Peter se acomodo sobre ella y entonces la cama se quejo por el peso.

El llanto de Ethan no se hizo esperar, seguido tras un momento de el de Nathan.

Peter se quedo estatico, Ethan y Nathan habian sido sus primeros Hijos y en definitiva los ultimos, era la primera vez que Odiaba ser Padre, aunque igual era la primera vez que era padre y tambien era la primera vez que un bebe le impedia tener lo que queria.

Comentarios finales:Que nos enseña este fanfic? No tengas hijos! xD naa no es cierto, tenganlos, amenlos y cuidenlos, pero ya después de que hayan vivido la vida loca y se hayan hartado de ella. xD Sone bien como mi mama (Loves you Mom!) bueno espero que les haya gustado, algo sencillo y rapido pero gracioso, en fin espero que me dejen sus comentarios que hacen que pierdas calorias (cuidado tambien hacen que las encuentres xD) Finalmente, gracias por leer y dejar Reviews de antemano.

Se despide.

Artemis K. Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

Primera Vez

Disclameir: Heroes y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, no escribo con animo de Lucro ni nada por el estilo, pura diversión :D

Personajes: Gabriel "Sylar" Gray y Claire Bennet

Genero: General/Romance

Autora: Artemis K. Wolf

Comentarios: Bueno después de un largo tiempo pensando en que mas se podia hacer una primera vez… aquí vamos con esto, espero que les guste xD

No iba a Ceder, de ninguna manera iba ceder, por primera vez en su vida, no queria, no estaba de animo iba a ignorar por completo los mas profundos deseos de su esposo.

- Claire – dijo el llamando su atención, pero ella se alejo de el dio media vuelta y camino hacia la cocina, ignorando olímpicamente a Gabriel, que rodo los ojos y la siguió.

- no estoy de humor – dijo la rubia poniendo cara de pocos amigos y colocando un sarten al fuego de la estufa.

- Claire – repitio el en tono meloso, ella coloco la carne recien sazonada en el sarten caliente.

- No – dijo furiosa intentando ignorarlo, claro era imposible, sabia que andaba por ahí rondando, observandola con aquellos ojos que la dejaban atontada como a una muchachita de quince años.

- ¿por favor? – dijo Gabriel parandose detrás de ella sosteniendo suavemente a su esposa por las caderas, iba a ceder, queria que cediera, realmente queria.

- Gabriel – dijo ella en tono cansino observando como la carne se freia lentamente en el sarten.

- vamos – le murmuro al oido con tal suavidad que se vio tentada a girarse y besarlo y cumplir lo que el tanto anhelaba, trago saliva y soporto, una vez, solo una vez queria poder vencerlo, por una vez queria mantenerse en una posición inamovible, pero ahí estaba el para hacerselo difícil.

- he dicho no – dijo con toda la seguridad que podia, y se alejo de el para ir por algo al refrigerador.

El alguna vez cruel asesino Sylar la observo enfadado, pero decidio que habia sido sucifiente ruego, era tiempo de la accion, la observo abrir el refrigerador y se lo en la cara con telequinesia, ella murmuro algo que el no escucho, fue hacia la alacena, pero por mas que tiraba de la pequeña puertecilla de madera esta no se abria, claro era su culpa, Claire lanzo un bufido, "tiene que quebrarse" decidio mentalmente pero aquello se estaba tardando demasiado, entonces ella se dio la vuelta, le lanzo una mirada asesina, paso a su lado con total indiferencia, con la barbilla en alto, subio las escaleras ante la mirada expectante de Gabriel, que seguia su figura con algo mas que simple interes, desaparecio en las escaleras y se oyo un portazo, un muy fuerte portazo.

Maldijo por lo bajo, "Perfecto" penso yendo hacia la sala, se acosto en el sillon y encendio la tele.

- Lo siento Mr. Knuckles, no habra diversión el dia de hoy – dijo observando los cojines que el pequeño pomeriano habia destrozado la ultima vez que ellos se habian…ocupado, esa misma mañana. Suspiro y observo la tele, Por primera vez, Claire no se habia doblegado, y ahora tenia hambre…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y me dejen sus comentarios sobre que les parece :D nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Primera vez

Comentarios: A petición de MegumiSakura, le continuo a los drabbles, espero que este capitulo te guste Megumi, es un placer saber que escribo para alguien :D

Personajes: Gabriel "Sylar" Gray X Claire Bennet

Disclameir: Heroes y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Katherine es de mi invencion al igual, no escribo con animo de Lucro, nada mas un poquito de diversión.

Genero: Romance

Artemis K. Wolf

Estaba Nervioso.

El, él cruel, malvado, sanguinario Sylar, estaba nervioso, casi asustado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se observo en el espejo y el objeto le devolvió su imagen revestida con un traje negro, camisa blanca y chaleco plateado, todo tan perfectamente combinado que le provocaba picor en los brazos y el cuello.

Y estaba vestido asi por que el, iba a casarse.

Con Claire. La Mujer de su vida.

La unica que habia logrado captar sus ojos y hacerlos de ella en su totalidad. Ella que con su sonrisa lo dejaba estupidizado, que con un beso lo dejaba desarmado, que con una mirada lo hacia estremecer, por que si, el se estremecia en su presencia, el no era él mismo en su presencia, se transformaba, en alguien bueno, alguien casi normal, alguien casi merecedor de su cariño.

- ¿Todo bien? – le pregunto Peter a su lado y casi se sobresalto, volvio el rostro hacia el, el sonreia de lado, como si estuviera viendo atravez de el y no le sorprenderia si podia, desde el Caso Monroe, Peter habia podido hacer de todo, desde regenerarse hasta viajar en el tiempo, leerle la mente seguro que no era un reto para el.

- Todo bien – dijo acomodandose la corbata.

- ¿Seguro? – quiso saber el petrelli, Gabriel asintio débilmente – Entonces lo mejor sera que vallamos al Altar – concluyo y el asintio, salieron de la habitacion donde estaban y pasaron frente a la puerta tras la cual la novia debía estar dandose los ultimos retoques, la puerta se abrio e inevitablemente Gabriel se detuvo en seco a la expectativa de verla.

- Lo siento mucho, Gab…debes esperar hasta el Altar – dijo Katherine saliendo de la habitacion con un vestido celeste cubriendo su cuerpo.

Él sonrio por que no supo que mas hacer, ella era el "caso Monroe", la actual novia de Peter y quien _accidentalmente _le habia devuelto su poder a Peter, una chica casi tan maravillosa como su futura esposa.

Claire Gray.

El nombre de ella junto a su apellido sonaba delicioso, perfecto.

Salieron de la casa a paso tranquilo, con Peter y Katherine al frente y el detrás de ellos, cuando llegaron al altar se dividieron, Katherine se puso del lado derecho y ellos del izquierdo.

- Todo va a salir bien – le aseguro Peter a su lado y no pudo evitar pasear la mirada por sillas donde estaban sus invitados, ahí estaban Mohinder, Hiro, Matt y su familia, los padres de Claire, Angela petrelli y de nuevo la familia de Claire, trago en seco y se sintio un total patan, le habia hecho tanto daño a Claire y a su familia, a su madre y a Noah, en especial a Noah y a ella misma. De hecho comenzaba a dudar que mereciese casarse con ella.

- La amas – le dijo Peter con una mirada acusadora y supo de inmediato que estaba buscando excusas para salir pitando de ahí, no queria casarse, no aun…

Entonces aparecio Claire del brazo de su padre y las dudas se desvanecieron como la bruma ante el sol, ella estaba bellisima con el vestido tan blanco que casi parecia celeste y el velo sobre su rostro que difuminaba aquellas facciones que el tan bien conocia.

La Marcha Nupcial sono y ella comenzo a caminar lentamente del brazo de su padre hacia el.

El tenia los ojos clavados en ella y ella los tenia clavados en el, como el mas normal de los ritos matrimoniales, cuando ella llego a su lado no pudo evitar soltar un "te vez hermosa" y luego la ceremonia comenzo como tal.

Cuando llego el momento de dar el si, ninguno de los dos dudo, por que aunque era la primera vez que se casaban, ambos estaban seguros de sus sentimientos por el otro.

"Hasta que la muerte los separe" habia dicho el sacerdote y aquello le habia gustado por que era tan probable como que se comiera una caja con hormigas.

- Puede besar a la novia – dijo el sacerdote con solemnidad y él le quito el velo del rostro con cuidado.

- te amo – le susurro ella antes de que sus labios se tocaran y el se detuvo un instante.

- Y yo a ti – le contesto suavemente, la sostuvo firmemente de la cintura y la beso como nunca la habia besado, tan fina y tranquilamente, con la seguridad de que ella iba a estar siempre con el.

Siempre, para la eternidad.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me digan su opinión ñ_ñ, ademas los exhorto a pasarse por mi blog, donde normalmente se actualizan mas rapido mis historias, no olviden dejar sus comentarios!

Artemis K. Wolf


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, vengo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y comenten, recuerden que los personajes de Héroes no me pertenecen, no escribo con ánimos de lucro, solo diversión pura y sana.

Nadando

"No" Se negó en rotundo el pequeño Noah cruzándose de brazos, alzando la barbilla altaneramente.

– Solo es un poco de agua – le dijo su padre desde la alberca, con la cristalina agua llegándole hasta la cintura.

– déjalo cariño, si Noah no quiere entrar a la alberca es su decisión – dijo Claire Gray desde su silla para sol en la orilla de la alberca, provocando una sonrisa por parte del pequeño.

Gabriel suspiro cansado, soltó un "bien" con resignación y se zambullo en el agua.

Noah observo el agua desde la orilla, se sentó en ella y siguió observando la clara superficie ondulante, arrugo el entrecejo como enfadado y entonces su madre le puso atención.

– ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto levantándose de su lugar y sentándose junto al pequeño.

– Ayer hable con Ethan y Nathan por internet – dijo el pequeño sin quitar aquella expresión de su joven rostro.

– ¿Y? – pregunto Claire sin entender.

– Ellos ya saben nadar – dijo Noah enfadado y la respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Claire, pues los hijos de Peter tenían la misma edad que Noah.

– ¿Y por que eso quieres entrar al agua? – pregunto Claire y el pequeño Noah de ocho años asintió con la cabeza.

– Voy a hacer el ridículo, y todos en la piscina se reirán y me molestaran en la escuela – dijo Noah viendo a su madre a los ojos.

– Yo no aprendí a nadar hasta que cumplí los diez años – confeso la rubia – Y tu padre… – dijo viendo de reojo como el aludido salía del otro lado de la piscina pública con el cabello empapado – tu padre aprendió hasta los 15 – agrego en voz más baja y Noah abrió los ojos como platos.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto fascinado.

– Si – dijo Claire con una sonrisa triunfante

– ¿Y si me hundo? – pregunto el niño preocupado

– Tu padre te sacara, el va a estar contigo – dijo infundiéndole valor a su pequeño hijo – siempre hay una primera vez para todo Noah y entre mas lo intentes mejor serás – añadió al último y el pequeño se levanto, alzo los brazos y llamo a su padre a gritos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dijo al llegar a su lado.

– Ya estoy listo – dijo Noah – quiero aprender a nadar – dijo decididamente y su padre sonrió.


End file.
